Don't Let Go
by Miyo-chan02
Summary: Holding hands. It was a gesture. A gesture of reaching out one's hand to another. A gesture both of them had gotten used to. It was a gesture that keeps them close to each other. /Allen x Lenalee/One-shot/


" **Don't Let Go** "

_by Miyo-chan02_

Disclaimer:  
_I do not own D. Gray-Man_

Summary:  
_Holding hands. It was a gesture. A gesture of reaching out one's hand to another. A gesture both of them had gotten used to. It was a gesture that keeps them close to each other._

**/** _An Allen Walker and Lenalee Lee One-Shot_** /**

..

..

..

_Ironic_. How ironic it was to be in the infirmary in a perfect condition. And to not be in the infirmary with a not-so-good condition. _For Lenalee Lee that is._

She straightened her back on the wall, letting her head lean on the surface. She freed a long sigh. She remembered a while back, when she had hiccups, or _disease_ as her so-called brother, called it.

It was a nice day. Everything was going smoothly. She was serving up coffees to everyone with her bright smile on. Everyone was returning her smile. And the atmosphere felt comfortable and light. Until, she let out a hiccup.

In a blink of an eye, Komui came dashing (_abandoning his papers again_) to her, weeping and sobbing about how cruel fate is to punish her little sister with a disease. In the end, she decided to stay in the infirmary to stop her brother from inventing more Komurin nurses.

She giggled a bit at the memory. It really was ironic. She proceeded on rolling her right sleeve up only to be welcomed by a small lump on her arm. "Ow." she winced in pain as her fingertips made contact with her swollen skin.

A few moments ago, she was standing near the tray of coffee reserved for the science department. And in an abrupt moment, Kanda with his innocence activated, came rushing in to kill Lavi, due to name-calling issues. And as much as the two exorcists hated to admit it, the ruckus caused another disaster to occur in the Science department. Chemicals spilling, flasks shattering and robots bumping to each other. Though the worst happening was the boiling coffee spilling on Lenalee's right arm.

Lenalee managed to make everyone believe, including her brother, that she was okay with an assuring smile. With Komui falling under her smile, he spent the next second chasing two exorcists under the name Lavi and Yuu Kanda.

And as the scientists tried stopping Komui, the Chinese girl managed to slip out of the room, hiding the fact that the coffees did stung her.

"Lenalee." a voice rang on her.

"H-hey Allen-kun." she quickly rolled her sleeve down behind her, forcing a smile at him.

The white-haired exorcist narrowed his gray eyes at her. No way was he going to be fooled by a forced smile. "You can't hide your burn."

The Chinese woman was taken a back for a while but managed to shrug it off her. "N-no Allen-kun! Really... I'm perfectly fine." Lenalee waved her hands defensively trying to convince the young man before her.

It was so like Lenalee. It was so like her to hide something from the others just to keep them from worrying about her. After all, she didn't really like it when everyone treated her differently because they were worried. Once again it was ironic. It was ironic how much she didn't want others to be worried but she tends to be extremely worried about other people.

"No you're not. And you're coming with me." Allen said and grabbed her left hand, ignoring all her protests.

_Holding hands. A gesture of reaching out one's hand to another._

At first the young woman remained stubborn, as she kept on seeking freedom from the young man's grip. But she soon found herself sinking in and relaxing in his hold.

Allen felt the absence of her struggles and loosed his grip, holding her hand tenderly. Something that he was used in doing. Being a gentleman that he is, offering his hand to a lady is something he had always done. But for Lenalee, it was different. Of all the ladies he had escorted, for him, her hand was something he never wanted to let go. For him it was like the most fragile and valuable gift anyone could have. And it was because this hand he was holding right now, belonged to Lenalee.

He soon got out of his trance, as soft giggles flooded his ears. Looking back, his eyes met the source of these giggles, Lenalee.

Question marks came popping out of his head. "Wh-what's funny?" he asked. Was he thinking of his thoughts aloud? The thought made his cheeks flood in color.

Lenalee found it hard to stop her amusement. "Allen-kun... the infirmary's the other way." she pointed.

"..."

_Crap_.

**..**

With Lenalee leading the way, _to Allen's dismay_, they soon reached the infirmary. Though silence greeted them, and no one was there to assist them. "You wouldn't mind if I handled it would you?" he asked, as she replied with a nod, entering the room.

Lenalee sat on one of the beds with Allen and a first aid kit. She hesitantly lifted her arm, with Allen rolling up her sleeve. The same sight welcomed her, except that the reddish color has somehow had a mix of purplish color. His eyes narrowed once again. "And you were telling me that you were perfectly fine."

She flashed him a nervous smile. Another amusing thing about Allen is that, there are times she could see herself in him.

He started applying the ointment, holding her hand for support.

_Holding hands. A gesture both of them had gotten used to._

As he treated her burn, she can't help but be reminiscent about the times their hands touched and grabbed onto each other.

Like that mission about Miranda's innocence. As things got more complicated, he was quick enough to tell her to grab onto him. They reached out into each others hands, feeling secured at the contact.

The contact always made her feel warm.

Especially that night when her nightmare tormented her once more. Afraid that he'd leave her into the darkness, she quickly held his hand squeezing it as she shut her eyes. And she ended up staining his uniform with her tears.

In everything this young man had said and done, it always made an impact to her. Like that time. She hated to admit it but, she did feel jealous. It irritated her that shades of red graced his cheeks after seeing that beautiful woman. She grabbed his hand with a pout hanging on her lips.

She blushed at the thought of it now.

"Is something wrong? Your face is red Lenalee."

"No. I-its nothing." another nervous smile freed itself on her lips.

"You have a fever don't you?"

"N-no I was just thinking of... things."

"What kind of things?"

Another blush crept up on her cheeks. She can't possibly tell him that she's thinking of the times they held hands. "A-about cats. Yes... cats!" she managed to cover up,

Allen blinked. "Cats are definitely cute." he smiled. "Though Tim really hated them."

In a sudden, another memory passed by her. It was the time when she and Bookman got affected by a potion. It was the potion that made her speak cat language. And that time, the white-haired exorcist was escorting her by hand.

There are those times when she thought that he only did these things because he was a gentleman. And in truth, it did pain her.

She remembered back then from the arc. It was hard for her to stand, especially that she pushed her legs to its limit. But she insisted on standing on her own, ignoring Allen's offer to escort her. Yet in the end, he was still there to guide her, his palm under hers. Also that time when they had to climb the stairs. It was as if he wasn't planning on letting go of her. She tried telling him that she'll be fine on her own, but he kept on insisting. He ever offered her a piggy-back ride.

But of all the things that occurred in their stay at the arc, the moment she would never forget was their reunion. Tears flooded her amethyst eyes upon the sight on him. Upon the contact of her palm on his cheek. She was glad that he came back. And he was glad that he _is_ back, placing his hand over hers.

Lenalee hoped. She hoped that behind those actions... Allen wasn't just a gentleman. She didn't like the thought of Allen doing all of those things just because of his kind nature. Pathetic. Yes it sounded pathetic to think like that. But for her, Allen is someone included in her puzzle pieces. Someone included in her world.

Someone she didn't wanna let go of.

All this time, she just notice. She had been holding onto his hand from the first time their eyes met up until now. She had been clasping onto his hand. Never wishing it to slip away even for a single moment. Afraid. She was afraid to lose him. Afraid that a part of her world will sink in. Afraid that he will...

"All done." his voice brought her back from reality.

"Thanks."

Her violet eyes fell on her hand. That hand he held before. That hand that held his before. "Allen-kun..."

He looked back.

A second.

A glance.

A contact.

She grabbed his hand, entwining his fingers with her own, letting his warmth seep on her palm. "Don't let go."

She pleaded.

She hoped.

He smiled.

"I won't."

_Holding hands. It's a gesture that keeps them close to each other._

..

..

..

**~fin**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Notes:**

A one-shot, from me. ^^ This idea has been bugging me all this time. Since I've collected each moment their hands touched, I decided to make it into a fanfic. And it turned out quite okay for me. After all, its better to release a one-shot first than starting with a multi-chap first since I'm new here in the DGM archives.

Just to tell you, all the memories of Lenalee here are true. (Except the hiccups, I made that up) Some came from the manga and some from the anime. ^^

And Allen offering a piggy-back ride came from the manga ^^

Reviews and faves are very much appreciated. I don't mind the critiques but don't be too harsh on me please xD

_~~Miyo-chan02_ (a lenallen addict)


End file.
